Preludio
by Anialandia
Summary: Remus cuentame ¿como lo que has echo para sobrevivir? Dime ¿Por que la oscuridad no te atrapo? ¿Como lo haces para soportar aquel dolor?..Songfic..


**_Preludio_**

El cielo convina contigo en aquellas noches heladas donde la luna no hace aparicion,

donde todo parece cobrar vida en aquel oscuro manto.

Me fundo con las sombras entre la niebla del lejano amanecer.

"_**La transparencia tiñe el cielo de noche**_

_**y camino solo en el camino que siempre lleva a casa"**_

Caminando el mismo camino de siempre, uno que me ayuda a rememorar; mientras recuerdo aquella lejana cancion que trae tantas alegrias y dolor a mi corazon.

Tiempos aquellos donde nuestra maxima preocupacion era aquel examen del que nos olvidamos estudiar.

"_**Al cantar a mi mismo, quiero enviarte**_

_**estos tipos de sentimientos en tu sueño."**_

Puede que sean los efectos de la proxima luna llena, pero en estos momentos siento que puedo recordar y sonreir al pasado. Aun si mañana no vivo.

"_**Arriba estoy enredado en algo, **_

_**me estoy poniendo un poco enfermo de mi mismo."**_

Una rafaga de viento juega con mi pelo, acariciando mi rostro, recorriendo un camino que ya tiene dueño.

_-Estas dormido?- Suave aliento que acaricia mi mejilla._

_-No- Respondo adormilado ocultando un bostezo._

_-Si, si lo estabas!- La voz sonaba levemente divertida._

_-Bueno, ahora ya no lo estoy...- _

Y ahí terminaba la discusion, dulces momentos que acosan mi mente a diario. No sabes como me gustaria enviarte cada pedacito de ellos.

"_**Enrredado en los sentimientos que llevan a aquellos días**_

_**detrás de los que deja..."**_

¿Tendras aun presente todo este amor¿Abra significado lo mismo para ti¿O sere victima de otra de las traicion de las que te acusan...?

"_**El corazón que he olvidado en alguna parte**_

_**empieza a herir un poco."**_

Continuo caminando, esta noche parece alargarse y es que no tengo apuro en llegar a mi destino. Solo ahí una persona que puede preocuparse pero en este momento no me interesa.

Por esta noche me volvere egoista.

"_**Continuo buscándote en una noche encendida**_

_**por las estrellas que son seguras a esa hora"**_

Sirio en el cielo brilla para mi, parece sonreir y por un momento eres tu.

_Rodeado otravez por tus admiradoras en el comedor de Hogwarts, dedicando alagos y recibiendolos a montones; cuando te das cuenta de mi presencia._

_-¡Remus!- Dices esquivando a tus admiradoras llegas a mi lado para abrazarme como si fuera a desaparecer._

"_**Coloco mis sentimientos sobre las nubes**_

_**alejandose en el camino a casa**_

_**Donde hago una pausa para resistir"**_

Sacudio la cabeza era comun el quedarse de pie en medio del camino observando el cielo, contando que dentro de el habita un lobo aquella conducta no es de extrañar, y soñar con Sirius tampoco lo era.

"_**Tu eres ya una parte de mis sueños continuos**_

_**yo se que es imposible alcanzarte desde aquí."**_

Apretar los puños no logra contener las lagrimas y cerrar los ojos no quita el ardor, la trasmorfacion dejando su huella en mi cuerpo.

Por mas que grite de dolor, el no me escucha. Pero aquello no detiene el tiempo.

"_**Las lágrimas continuan cayendo, **_

_**sobresaliendo para estar cerca de tí,"**_

No puedo moverme, apenas puedo respirar, y me cuerpo esta echo trizas. Llevo 12 años haci, ya no ahí quien me acompañe en las tranformaciones, todo lo que tenia se volvio cenizas junto a mis amigos.

"_**Estoy comenzando a querer una sonrisa, solo un poco..."**_

-Te ves horrible Remsy!- La voz me desperto de mi letargo.

-Pues no puedo decir mucho de ti Ann- Sonrei relajado al reconocer a mi 'enfermera' particular.

-Eh! Alguien deberia enseñarte a cuidar esa boca Remsy!- Exclamo Ann mientras le limpiaba sus heridas.

-Jajajaja ¡Auch! Jajajaja- Remus rio tranquilo, observando a su amiga fruncir el ceño exageradamente siguiendo el juego.

-No te rias!- Me regaño suavemente -¡Oh, Dios! eres terrible! Jajajajaja- Y ambos rieron alijerando su carga.

"_**Alguien hace preguntas;**_

_**estoy comenzando a querer que esto tenga más sentido."**_

-Se que fuiste uno de sus mejores amigos-

-...-

-Eres parte de la orden por eso te pido a ti que vayas, Severus tambien estara ahí pero sabes que confio mas en tu juicio Remus...-

-Lo hare profesor protegere al hijo de James y Lily no importa de quien sea-

"_**Echaste aquellos días demasiado brillantes**_

_**en una sombra marchita."**_

-¿Lo haras¿Por qué no envian a otro?- Ann se abrazo a mi desolada.

-Ann, Dumbledore me lo pidio a mi por que sabe que no hare nada estupido...- La joven me miraba con ojos suplicantes, que centellaron con rabia.

-¡Te lo pidio por que no sabe que fueron pareja¡Que lo amas!- Grito exasperada, dejando lagrimas correr por su rostro.

-¡Ann! Eso no es...-

-¡Eso es verdad Remus¡Admitelo de una maldita vez¡Desde el instante en que se conocieron, hasta ahora, nunca has dejado de quererlo!- Y no pude negar nada.

"_**Arriba estoy enredado en algo, me estoy poniendo**_

_**un poco enfermo de mi mismo"**_

El Expreso Hogwarts. Suspiro resignado, no seria raro que me dejara... estoy tan agotado que pienso que puedo caer dormido en cualquier lugar.

Pero no, ahí esta y maldigo a Dumbledore por enviarme en el. Este con toda esa sabiduria que se ace acreedor no entiende lo que se siente estar de nuevo ahi. Nadie seria capaz de enter aquella sensacion de vacio, anelo y nauseas. Como se te agarrota el cuerpo cuando vez correr a los niños. Y te vez a ti mismo y a todos las personas que has perdido.

"_**Enrredado en los sentimientos que llevan a aquellos días**_

_**detrás de los que deja..."**_

Los pensamientos vuelas y ya no me quedan razones para detenerlos... me rindo al sueño y los recuerdos en ese vagon...

_-James! no seras idiota tiraste a un chica!- Senti la sangre llenar mis mejillas, cuando oi la varon voz, el que me alla confunfido con una chica tambien aporta su granito- ¿Estas bien..?-_

_-Jajajajajajaja- La risa del chico que me empujo no se dejo esperar ya que el si se habia dado cuenta que yo era un chico, de sus ojos castaños saltaban las lagrimas parecia que en cualquier momento caeria al suelo o se ahogaria._

_-No te asustes pequeña no dejare que el te haga daño- Remus no podia apartar sus ojos dorados de los azules. Pero..._

_**¡Plop!** Bien, si pensaba que no podia enrojecer mas se abia equivocado. De lo que si no se habia equivocado era de que aquel chico no podia reir de esa manera y permanecer de pie. ¡Y diablos! eso debio a ver dolido..._

El destino habia hecho que aquella mañana un pequeño licantropo fuera encontrado por esos chicos, que se convertirian en sus compañeros, amigos, confidentes, en parte de sus vida.

"_**El corazón que he olvidado en alguna parte**_

_**empieza a herir un poco."**_

Los recuerdos me atormentan, pero tambien me dejan sobrevivir... y tambienme ayudaran a proteger al recuerdo que dejaron James y Lily.

-Ven Sirius te estoy esperando... Es hora de terminar con lo que comenzamosaquel dia...-

"_**Continuo buscándote en una noche encendida**_

_**por las estrellas que son seguras a esa hora."**_

****

**

* * *

**

Esto es algo k escribi ase un tiempo

Espero les guste


End file.
